


A Meal Prepared Together

by Nitsuy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Ayumu is such a tease, Cooking - sorta, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuy/pseuds/Nitsuy
Summary: Setsuna and Ayumu decide to cook something together.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Meal Prepared Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myongle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myongle/gifts).



“Say Setsuna-chan, what do you wanna cook?”

“Mm, I don’t know.” A certain black-haired girl said, putting her index finger on her chin, trying to think of something. “Got any recommendations Ayumu-chan?”

“Why not go with something simple? Oh! I know, let’s try making some curry!”

Classes were over for the day, and there was no practice scheduled for that afternoon, so Ayumu and Setsuna had made plans to cook together. Over their time in a relationship they had gone out on multiple dates, from visiting an amusement park, to going to the movies; it wasn’t until Setsuna said she wanted to try cooking that Ayumu -knowing about her girlfriend’s cooking skills-, suggested to cook something together so she could help her around the kitchen.

After deciding on what they were going to prepare, they made their way to the grocery store in order to buy some of the ingredients they’d need. As they reached the place they were looking for, Ayumu started to list off everything that was needed.

“Ok Setsuna-chan, I have most of the spices we’ll use at home, so we just need to get some carrots, a stick of butter, onions, a bit of garlic, I think it’s better if we use chicken, so we gotta get about a pound of it and chicken stock as well, oh and some dark chocolate too!”

“Dark chocolate? What for?” Setsuna asked, a puzzled expression showing on her face.

“You’ll see soon enough!” Ayumu answered, dedicating her girlfriend a wide smile. Meanwhile Setsuna couldn’t help but blush at the sight before her, thinking of how lucky she was to be in a relationship with the girl in front of her.

They spent some time looking for the ingredients, and after paying for them, went straight to Ayumu’s apartment, which at the time, was empty.

“I’m home!”

“Pardon the intrusion!”

Despite having come over many times already, Setsuna couldn’t help being a bit reserved when going there; she had been raised in a pretty strict household after all, so it wasn’t a surprise she’d act so politely when visiting someone, even more so when it was her girlfriend’s house!

“Setsuna-chan, I’ve told you many times already, this is your home too! There’s no need to be so polite. Besides my parents won’t be coming until pretty late tonight, so please just get comfy, okay?” Ayumu pouted.

With that said, Setsuna got a bit more comfortable, leaving her things in Ayumu’s room before heading for the kitchen.

“Let’s start then!” Ayumu said, a bright smile on her face as she wrapped an apron around her body. Setsuna had to admit, Ayumu looked really cute when wearing aprons. “Here’s one for you too Setsuna-chan!”

“O..oh, thank you Ayumu-chan!” the grey-eyed girl snapped back to reality, reaching for the apron and putting it on.

The groceries had already been laid on the counter by Ayumu and Setsuna was more than eager to get started.

“So Ayumu-chan, what do we do first?” the black-haired girl asked, brimming with energy.

“First we have to prepare the spices, can you get them from that top cabinet please?” the olive-eyed girl asked while pointing at said piece of furniture, and going back to check her notes on the recipe they were making.

“Sure!” Setsuna responded.

As she opened the cabinet, the black-haired girl noticed that some of the spices she needed were a bit higher than expected, so she tried to reach them by getting on her tiptoes. It was futile though. Taking a look at what her girlfriend was doing, Ayumu couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the sight in front of her.

“What are you laughing at, Ayumu-chan?” Setsuna asked, a bit flustered.

“Nothing, it’s just that you look really cute trying to reach for something in a tall place.”

Setsuna could only blush at the statement Ayumu had announced. “Please don’t laugh at my height!” The grey-eyed girl said, making a small pout.

“Don’t worry Setsuna-chan, let me help you get those spices.” The pink-haired girl replied. Despite Ayumu being only 5 centimeters taller than Setsuna, it appeared that was enough for her to reach the place her girlfriend couldn’t. “Here they are! Also don’t worry about your height, I think that’s another one of your strong points.” Ayumu reassured her.

At that comment, a light blush crept its way towards Setsuna’s face. She still wasn’t used to being complimented like that. “Well, what do we do with these?” She asked after calming down a little.

“We have to measure the amount of each spice that we’re gonna use.”

“Can’t we just measure it by eye? That would be quicker! And I’m pretty sure it would add a surprise factor!” Setsuna said, a determined look in her eyes.

“Sadly, we can’t do that Setsuna-chan, we have to be mindful of the amounts we’re cooking with, even more so with curry.” Ayumu explained. ”Besides this recipe already includes a secret ingredient!”

“It does?!” Setsuna asked excitedly.

“Yeah! You’ll see it when it’s time to add it!”

After measuring and mixing the spices together, Ayumu put some butter in a pan to melt, and when it had taken a more golden colour, she added the spice mix, whisking a bit before asking Setsuna to bring the flour and quickly incorporating it into the pan in order to have the roux ready.

“Ok, now that we have that done, it’s time to chop some vegetables! Wanna take care of this part, Setsuna-chan?” Ayumu asked.

“Of course!” Setsuna replied enthusiastically. With that said, Ayumu handed her some already peeled onions and carrots as well as the knife she’d be using, along with a chopping board.

“Ok, just be careful with the knife, alright?”

“Yeah! Here I go!” 

“Actually, wait a second!” As the knife was about to smash onto the chopping board, Ayumu called out for her girlfriend, anticipating an incoming disaster. “Let me show you how you’re gonna cut these!”

Ayumu approached Setsuna from behind, holding Setsuna’s hands in her own. “A...Ayumu-chan?!” The black-haired girl squealed a bit at Ayumu’s sudden actions. “Wha… what are you doing?”

“First you’ve got to hold the knife properly!” The pink-haired girl instructed, grasping both Setsuna’s hand and the knife with her own hand in a firm manner. “And with your other hand you want to hold the vegetable you’re cutting for support.”

“Oh, o..okay, I think I get it.” Setsuna stuttered, her cheeks starting to burn due to the close contact she maintained with her girlfriend.

“And now, you’re gonna chop gently, there’s no need to bring the knife so high up since the blade should easily cut through.” At the same time Ayumu gave the indications, she’d also move Setsuna’s hands performing the required motions. It was almost like she was a puppeteer and Setsuna was her puppet.

“ _ I can’t concentrate at all! _ ” Setsuna thought, her heart was beating way too quick. Luckily for her, since Ayumu was behind her, she couldn’t really see the black-haired girl’s flushed expression.

Meanwhile, said pink-haired girl appeared to be enjoying this moment. A lot. Ever since they started their relationship, Ayumu would tease Setsuna every now and then since she loved the reactions she’d get from her girlfriend. And one could tell, Yuu had definitely taught her well in the art of teasing.

* * *

After helping Setsuna out with the vegetables, Ayumu reached for a pot where they’d be cooking the curry in, she turned on the stove and poured some vegetable oil before adding the seasoned chicken breasts she had cut before to let it sear on both sides. When the chicken had a nice golden color, Ayumu took it out and asked Setsuna to add the chopped vegetables. Constantly stirring so that they wouldn’t stick, the pink-haired girl incorporated the chicken bites again and mixed it with the frying vegetables.

“Setsuna-chan, could you pass me the chicken stock?”

“Coming right up!”

“Okay, now please pour it onto the pot.” 

“You got it!” Setsuna was enjoying her time cooking with Ayumu a lot, even though she wasn’t as skilled, the olive-eyed girl made sure to explain everything step-by-step so she’d understand. And at the end of the day, what was important was that they were spending time together and they were enjoying themselves while at it.

“Now we add a very special ingredient that will give this meal lots of flavour!” Ayumu announced.

“Is it the special ingredient you were mentioning?” Setsuna asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

“Almost, but not quite!” Ayumu said. “It is the bay leaf. Let’s add one. Or maybe two! We’re also adding a bit of honey.”

“Wow, I didn’t know curry could be this complex.” Setsuna expressed.

“It doesn’t have to be complex though.” Ayumu explained. “It’s quite simple actually, you just have to go one step at a time and be passionate about what you’re doing. Just like how passionate you are about school idols, anime, manga and videogames, Setsuna-chan. You know how people say things go better when you do them with love, well it’s like that!”

“I totally get it, Ayumu-chan!” Setsuna said, a big smile adorning her face. “You really are skilled with cooking though. I’m sure you would be a great wife someday.” The grey-eyed girl blurted out, not noticing the meaning behind the words she had just said until she took a look at the blushing expression Ayumu had at the moment.

“S..setsuna-chan, don’t you think it’s a bit early to talk about marriage?” Ayumu managed to say in an almost inaudible voice, a light blush painting her cheeks.

“Eh!? I’m sorry Ayumu-chan!” Setsuna panicked a bit, her cheeks starting to get warm as she could feel herself blushing as well. “I just talked without...”

“But I guess if it was with Setsuna-chan, I wouldn’t really mind it.” The pink-haired girl interrupted her fast-blushing mess of a girlfriend.

“Ehhhh?!” Setsuna could barely pronounce. She might as well just pass out right then and there from the embarrassment.

A moment passed before the two calmed down a bit, releasing some laughs after gazing at each other and remembering the expressions they had just some minutes ago. As they laughed together they also got a bit closer and in the span of some seconds, Setsuna took the initiative and captured the lips of her beloved with her own.

It was soft and caring, but most importantly, full of love. “You know, I really meant it. You’ll definitely be a great wife one day.” Setsuna whispered after releasing from the kiss they’d shared.

“Mou, Setsuna-chan! Stop it!” Ayumu giggled a bit as she hid her face on the black-haired girl’s neck.

* * *

After having the pot come to a simmer, Ayumu told Setsuna to add the roux they had prepared earlier and incorporate it with the other ingredients in order to get that characteristic creamy texture curry has. While she was at it, the olive-eyed girl put some rice on the rice cooker so that it’d be ready at the same time as the curry.

“Say Ayumu-chan, when will we add the secret ingredient?” Setsuna asked.

“I’m glad that you mentioned it, Setsuna-chan! We’re doing it right about now!” Ayumu said, taking a bar of dark chocolate. “Ta-dah! Here it is!”

_ “Dark chocolate? What for?” _

_ “You’ll see soon enough!” _

Setsuna reminisced about the moment they were at the grocery store, now everything became clearer. “So that’s what the chocolate was for!” The black-haired girl expressed excitedly.

“Yup! We add some chunks of it as well as a bit of instant coffee.”

“Coffee, huh?” Setsuna stared off into the distance, trying to remember something. “Oh!! Now I remember!”

“What is it Setsuna-chan?”

“This is just like in that game I’ve been playing lately!”

“Oh really? How so?”

“Well, the thing is the protagonist is required to stay with the owner of a café! And the owner teaches him how to make the coffee and the curry they prepare there! And some of the secret ingredients for the curry were also chocolate and coffee!!” Setsuna explained. “If I remember correctly, they said something about these ingredients elevating the spices giving the dish a richer flavor, I wouldn’t know how though.”

“It’s so cute to see you ramble about the things you like Setsuna-chan!” Ayumu confessed. “And that game was completely right about those ingredients! There are also some other ‘secret’ ingredients you can add, but the ones I had at hand were these.”

“Well, it’s something made by Ayumu-chan, so I’m sure it would be amazing either way!”

“But you also helped make it Setsuna-chan!” Ayumu pouted.

“But you were the one who did the most Ayumu-chan!” Setsuna said, a hint of an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m sure it would’ve been easier to do it without me. I’m sorry I wasn’t that use…”

“Dummy Setsuna-chan!” Ayumu interrupted her, quickly capturing Setsuna in an embrace, the latter getting nervous at the sudden contact. “You have nothing to be sorry about Setsuna-chan! I had tons of fun cooking with you. Besides we all have things we excel at or fields we aren’t as skilled in. We’re humans, we’re not perfect and that’s totally fine.” The pink-haired girl reassured the girl between her arms. “I love you just the way you are Setsuna-chan!”

Setsuna didn’t know how to respond to that, she couldn’t help but smile at the words she had just heard. It was at this time she remembered actions could express way much more than words, and with that thought on her mind, she leaned in. Setsuna wanted Ayumu to know just how much she loved and appreciated her, so she made sure to put all of those feelings into the kiss.

“I love you too, Ayumu-chan!” Setsuna whispered and quickly dove back into those lips she loved so dearly.

It seemed like the curry could wait a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, myon!! Hope you had a great day! I made this a little bit rushed but I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
